FIRST The Foot Infrared Rolling Scan Transducer (FIRST) will perform visible/near- infrared (NIR) spectral imaging to quantify the levels of deoxygenated hemoglobin (deoxy-Hb) and oxygenated hemoglobin (oxy-Hb) that indicate potential for cutaneous edema, erythema, and microcirculation loss. The hand- held device will be used during daily foot self-exams to encourage diabetic patients to assess potential skin breakdown problems that can cause ulceration to occur. The key focus is to provide early assessment of potential ulceration and corrective treatment (i.e. dosage of patient personal activity) to prevent skin breakdown. In vivo monitoring will be performed as a triple wavelength measurement assessing changes in absorption of deoxy-Hb and oxy-Hb in foot tissue. Light will be projected into the patient's foot through a rolling scanner head and dedicated light detectors will receive the light after it has interacted with the tissue. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: FIRST The key focus is to provide early assessment of potential ulceration and corrective treatment (i.e. dosage of patient personal activity) to prevent skin breakdown. In vivo monitoring will be performed as a triple wavelength measurement assessing changes in absorption of deoxy-Hb and oxy-Hb in foot tissue.